Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moja Snivy
Snivy - piąty pokemon złapany przeze mnie w Unova. Jest płci żeńskiej. Historia Najpierw podkradła jedzenie mojej ekipie, więc postanowiłam ją złapać. Lecz gdy tylko Blastoise, Oshawott, Tepig lub Blitzle chcieli ją zaatakować, ta ich zauroczała Przyciąganiem (co potwierdziło płeć Oshawotta, Tepiga i Blitzlego) i uciekała. Była ganiana przez cały dzień. W końcu gdy chciała zaatakować Pidove Przyciąganiem, okazało się, że Pidove to też samica. Wtedy Pidove ją szybko pokonała a ja złapałam. Pokonała Servine'a Tripa, ale przegrała z Frillishem. W Minccino-Czyścioszek! Snivy próbowała swoich sił z Minccino Bianci, jednak trafiona Przyciąganiem padła ofiarą ataku, który był jej asem w rękawie. Ponownie pojawia się dopiero w Scraggy się wykluwa!, gdzie jako mój jedyny Pokémon nie pada ofiarą Tarana Scraggy'ego. Na krótko w mniej ważnej roli pojawia się w Zemsta Znawczyni! gdzie ukazuję ją Burgundy, co jak w przypadku wszystkich moich stworków skończyło się obrazą w ich stronę i atakiem na Znawczyni. W Zagubiony świat Gothitelle! dwukrotnie walczyła z Gothitelle; za pierwszym razem przegrała, a za drugim bitwa została przerwana. Nie wiadomo czy została użyta w starciu Zespołu R i Zespołu P. Denerwuje ją podejście Emolgi Iris. Ponownie zostaje użyta w Trzecia Bitwa Kate i Tripa! w walce przeciwko Servine'owi Tripa, jednak tym razem przegrała. W Cilan kontra Trip, Kate kontra Georgia! zaczęła się jej walka z Pawniard Georgi. Walka została zakończona dla Snivy zwycięsko w Furia Klubowej Bitwy: Emolga kontra Sawk!. W Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym! walczy z Emolgą Elesy i przegrywa. thumb|right|Wrogość Snivy do [[Użytkownik:Scraggy/Emolga Iris|Emolgi]] Następnie walczyła z Tepigiem i Blastoise'em w potrójnej bitwie. Pełni też istotną rolę w Evolution by Fire!; jeszcze przed walką wyraża niesmak zachowaniem Shamusa jednocześnie motywując Tepiga. Obecna jest również kiedy to Tepig płakał do nocnego nieba. W końcu razem z nim staje do walki naprzeciwko Heatmorowi i Emboarowi Shamusa; nie mogąc liczyć zbytnio na pomoc ze strony Tepiga, Snivy przegrywa. Charakter Snivy jest Pokémonową tajemnicą. Ja i moja grupa sądziliśmy, że miała poprzedniego trenera, którego opuściła, ponieważ nie spełniała jego oczekiwań, ale wydaje się, że znalazła to, czego szukała, we mnie. Zdaje się żyć bez emocji, z wyjątkiem, kiedy walczy. Porusza się wtedy z gracją, jak poza bitwą. Snivy jest ostrym konkurentem i bierze udział poważnie w każdej bitwie, w której uczestniczy. Jest bardzo dojrzała psychicznie, gdy świeżo wykluty Scraggy próbował zaatakować ją i nie używała swojej pełnej siły, kiedy zatrzymywała go, lub gdy zobaczyła działania Emolgi Iris w odcinku "Emolga i nowa Elektro Zmiana!". Jak pokazano w odcinku "Pokonać strach z otwartymi oczami!", wciąż posiada nieprzyjazne uczucia do Emolgi. W odcinku "Zorua w filmie "Legenda Pokémonowego Rycerza"!", Emolgę i Snivy zaobserwowano ponownie w walce. Podczas walki, przez pomyłkę wylały farbę na mnie i Iris za pomocą ogonów. Choć czasem Snivy wydaje się odległa od innych, troszczy się o nich, jak pokazano w odcinku Scraggy się wykluwa!, kiedy szybko uratowała Oshawotta przed Galvantulą, a "Battle for the Underground!" była w stanie rozpoznać Poké Balle jej przyjaciół. Możemy być także pewni, że ma złote serce, co ukazuje nam moment, kiedy to dopingowała załamanego Tepiga w "Evolution by Fire!". Snivy, jak większość moich Pokémonów, kocha walczyć i zawsze szuka poprawy. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Snivy jest spokojna, dumna i zebrana. |thumb|left|200px|moja Snivy w peruce afro Znane ataki 'Poziom: co najmniej 43 ' Ciekawostki *W odcinku Snivy, która nie chciała dać się złapać Cilan po tym jak ujrzał burzę liści Snivy stwierdził, że ma wysoki poziom. Dodał również, że Snivy mogła dawniej należeć do jakiegoś trenera, on jednak, z niewiadomych przyczyn, porzucił ją. *Snivy próbowała złapać również Jessie, jednak nie zabrała się do tego najlepiej. Kategoria:Własna twórczość